Husband and Wife!
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: SasuSaku oneshot! Five-year-olds, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke play a game of 'Husband and Wife' and Itachi is their director. "Why are you the husband?" A huff. "Because I said so!" What a wonderful... and childish explanation.


_Something that I wanted to write for a while (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! D: **

_Sadness T_T_

_BUT ANYWAYS! Thank you to all my reviewers to "Oddly Familiar" and "To be Happy" :D _

_It made me... Well happy [:_

_But anyways (...again), which should I work on more? To update quicker?_

_Choose and leave a review :DD_

_Thank you!_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" A five-year-old girl exclaimed, tackling him to ground as soon as he had opened the door. They fell unceremoniously onto the hardwood floor, landing with an 'oomph'. And Sasuke, being the one on the bottom, had taken most of the pain. "Itai! Sakura!" He tried untangling her arms from around his neck, but she merely clasped her hands tightly together, making his actions fruitless.<p>

He sighed into her mass of pink hair, "Sakura, get off." Green orbs looked at him expectantly and he rolled his eyes playfully. "Please."

The small girl gave him a dimpled grin. "No."

"Sakura…"

"Okay! I will! But we have to play games while my mommy and your mommy talk!"

Sasuke saw the gleam in her eye. She had something planned. "No."

She pouted. "But Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"No." Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

Emotions changed in her emerald irises as she looked away, as if she was going to cry.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty. "A-Ano. Okay. Let's play."

He turned his head to the side, avoiding her big, green eyes that were sure to be bright with happiness. Suddenly, the weight on his lap was lifted.

"Itachi-nii!" Sakura joyfully laughed as said Uchiha scooped her into his arms. She pressed her chubby cheek against his cutely. Then she pulled away and squished his face with both of her small hands, "Play with us too!"

"I wish I could, Sakura-chan." Her face broke into a sad expression, "… Um… But when I'm done with training, I'll come back as fast as I can." His dark eyes looked at the mothers, chatting away enthusiastically. "Anyway, it looks like it'll be a while."

"Pwomise?"

He smirked at her baby-talk, "Promise."

"Alright!" She tugged at his collar, signaling him to let her down. He did so. "Me and Sasuke-kun will play outside!"

Her hand grabbed the brooding Uchiha's, who was mumbling about 'Itachi-nii only liking Sakura'. They ran off after saying their farewells, Itachi chuckling behind them.

Their little feet brought them to a lake near the Uchiha complex.

"Pretty!" Sakura grinned, letting go of Sasuke's hand and staring at her reflection in the water. She poked at it, the curious look on her face changing into childish fascination as the ripples deformed her image. Clawing at the grass for a grip, she leaned in for a better look.

"Neh, Sakura—"

SPLASH!

"Uwahhh!"

Sasuke sighed; glad that they were on the shallow end, otherwise she would have drowned. He snickered as he offered a hand. "Dummy!"

The pinkette angrily puffed her cheeks out and pulled him in. "Who you calling a dummy?" He sat up and glared at her when she giggled.

She pushed water at him and laughed as he protested and tried to prevent the water from hitting his face. "Sakura! Sto— Pfft." The water had hit its target.

Silence, then. "Oh you are so on!"

She smirked. Let the water fight commence!

* * *

><p>A soaking wet Uchiha and Haruno knocked at the door, smiling sheepishly up at their mothers when they appeared. "Ehehe. Hi?"<p>

The women just laughed at their kids' silliness, grabbed some towels and wrapped it around the closest child, picking them up in the process. "Awh! Hana-chan, Sakura-chan is quite adorable!" Mikoto cooed as she dried off the girl in her hands. She playfully 'tsked', "But they're dripping all over the floor. What naughty children!" The dark-haired woman winked at the redhead, "What should their punishment be?"

Sakura's mother faked thoughtfulness as their kids exchanged frightened looks, "Hm. I don't know Miko-chan?"

Then they simultaneously snapped their fingers and ran to the nearest bathroom, "Ah we know! You guys are taking baths together!" Mikoto turned on the water, letting it fill up before turning around to help Hana undress the defiant 5-year-olds.

After successfully getting their clothes off, the adults dropped their kids into the bath, giggling as Sasuke and Sakura immediately moved to opposite ends of the tub.

They sulked as their mothers washed them, teasing them about how red their faces were.

Half an hour later, they were pushed into Sasuke's room, wrapped in only towels. "Sakura-chan! Auntie and I have to start dinner really soon! Get dressed in your extra clothing, okay?" The little girl nodded as her mother brushed a strand away behind Sakura's ear.

When they left, Sakura smiled slyly and snatched Sasuke's clothing, slipping them on before he could stop her.

"Hey!"

She stuck out her tongue and smiled. "We're gonna play 'Husband and Wife'!"

"W-Wha?" He looked at the dress on his bed, "Why are _you_ the husband?"

"Because I said so!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well! _I'm_ the boy!"

"We're only playing, Sasuke-kun!"

"B-But!"

"And I'm older! So you _have _to be nice, right?"

"…" She got him there.

"Put the dress on!"

"No!"

There was a chuckle and they turned. "Itachi-nii!" Sakura ran to him, slipping on Sasuke's too-long-for-her pants in the process. "Itai…" She rubbed her forehead before looking at the boy crouching in front of her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Yep!" She popped onto her feet, forgetting that she had fallen. She pointed to the younger Uchiha. "Please dress him, Ita-kun!"

Sasuke froze as Itachi stepped toward him, a smirk etched onto his face, "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>"Sasu-chan!" Sakura intentionally deepened her voice. "I'm back from work!"<p>

"Enter, Sasuke!" Itachi urged like a director.

Reluctantly, the youngest stepped in, his face's color as deep as the frilly, pink dress that Itachi had forced him into.

The pinkette stifled her laughter behind her hand when she saw him, but when her eyes caught the white bow in his hair, she couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Cut!" Itachi smirked, playfully scolding the girl. "Now, Sakura-chan. We've done this about ten times already."

Sasuke sulked in his corner. Sakura grinned, "Neh, Sasuke-kun! You're prettier than me!" He turned even more broody and she shrugged her shoulders as Itachi patted her head, telling her she was the cuter one.

He chuckled. "Never mind. Let's move on to the kiss."

Sakura looked up at him, confused. "What that?"

"Erg… Why don't you ask one of the adults, Sakura-chan?"

"Okay!" She agreed, running over to the nearest one, as Itachi followed her slowly, an irritated Uchiha in his arms.

"Auntie!" Sakura tugged at their mother's dress. When she acknowledged her with a kind smile, she continued, "What a 'kiss'?"

The lady crouched down so that she was eye to eye with the curious girl. "Hmm. A kiss is something you give to someone you love!" She pointed to her lips, "It could be here." She smiled and poked Sakura's cheek, "Or here!" Mikoto kissed Sakura's forehead, "And sometimes here!"

Sakura nodded, taking notes in her head. "Thank you, Auntie!" And she ran back to the room, passing Itachi on her way. He placed his brother in his squealing mother's arms; well she _did_ always want a daughter. Leaving Sasuke trapped between the two women, Itachi went back to check on Sakura.

She was thinking quite hard when he entered the room, eyebrows scrunched. Then she waved him over and motioned him to sit in front of her. He did as he was told, totally manipulated by the little girl's adorableness. "Itachi-nii! I wub you!" And she kissed him... right on the lips.

The little girl skipped away as Itachi wondered whether or not he should count that as a first kiss.

When Sasuke entered the room, he was tackled onto the floor once again, but this time, their lips were locked. Sakura pulled away and mumbled an embarrassed 'I wub you!'

The oldest Uchiha sibling looked at the flustered pair.

He smirked and walked out of the room.

The kisses held totally different meanings, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later…<strong>

"And that is how I got my first kiss." Sakura ended, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"…"

"What? You asked!" The girl pouted, bringing her hands up in defense.

"Yeah… But you could have just told me the last part…and—"

"But, Sasuke-kun! You asked _how_! And you wouldn't understand why I did it. So you would ask me to rewind. Then you wouldn't know why I asked Auntie that question. And it'll go back and back and back and back until we reached the beginning of my story! So!"

"…"

"Oh. And yeah. You weren't my first kiss. Itachi beat you by _this _much!" She held her hand up, squishing her fingers barely together to emphasize her point.

He frowned, turning to leave. "… I'm going to kill him."

"Eh? What! No, Sasuke-kun!" He stopped and she grinned. "Race you to the Uchiha Compound!"

"What? You'd be okay with me killing him?"

They started running.

"Nah!" The pinkette smiled when she felt a tug on her fingers. "Itachi-nii's on a mission, Baka."

He squeezed her hand and sighed. "… Well damn."

* * *

><p><em>Hehe. How was it?<em>

_Review, prettyyyy pleaseeee? :DD_

_So anyways. I got bored and stuff and I was too lazy to grab my notebook from shelf..._

_... Because I'd have to tiptoe and stretch... Like a lot. 'Cus I'm short that way xD_

_Anyhoo. Well yah._

_Hugs and kisses! Reviews would make my day [:_

_-BTCx3_


End file.
